Big Brother Three
Big Brother 3 is the third season of the popular American reality television series Big Brother. Twists *'Returning Players:' Four players (FatherJamix, a4DCube, Large Dog, and SkinnyxIcon) Returned for Big Brother 3 as Team Leaders. And the secret Houseguest Delicatlies *'Teams:' The four returnees each own a team consisting of Four Players. You can not nominate your team members while the teams twist is in effect. Teams twist ended at week 4 *'Hacker Competition:' Each week someone will win the hacker competition. The winner will get to do three things. 1. Pick someone to lose their ability to vote for the current week. 2. Pick someone to play in the veto competition. 3. Have their vote count twice. *'Secret HG:' One of the newbies (PuppyDogGirl101) was actually a past houseguest pretending to be a newbie. They had to survive to jury stage to join the house on their main. Delicatlies survived as PuppyDogGirl till jury and was able to rejoin the game. *'Triple Eviction:' Triple Eviction occurs when three people are nominated for eviction. The week is played normally however at the eviction houseguests will vote to save one of the nominees. the two nominees with the least votes to save are evicted. *'Team America:' Delicatlies, Reset, and SheThic worked as team america to complete missions. Team america was disbanded at final 8. HouseGuests Voting History Game History Week 1 At the premiere of Big Brother 3 it began with EmeraldSpades winning the first Head of Household. Because of this, the Robbed Ratz team was given immunity for the week. EmeraldSpades got to work, Nominating Camvid and CoolPrice, with the intention of backdooring ViolaPrice based on their past experiences. After the hacker twist was revealed. The Hacker choose TheStarringRole to play in the veto. At the veto TheStarringRole was able to win the first veto of the season. At the veto ceremony he went along with the plan, using the veto to save Camvid from eviction. EmeraldSpades renominated ViolaPrice, and a few words were exchanged. At the live eviction ViolaPrice became the first person evicted from the Big Brother House by a vote of 10-3. Week 2 After CoolPrice had a meltdown and left the group, Week 2 began. LargeDog shockingly won HoH saving his last team member MrFluffy from eviction. He chose to nominate FatherJamix and TypicalPsy based on the fact he didn't have many interactions with them compared to the rest of the house. At the veto picking Fluffy was chosen by the hacker to play in the veto. At the veto EmeraldSpades won her second competition of the season and used it to save FatherJamix from eviction. Reset was named the replacement. By a vote of 3-8 TypicalPsy was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 3 After TypicalPsys eviction the houseguests had to do a triple eviction. Where three people would be nominated and two would go home. At the HOH competition SkinnyxIcon rose to power Garunteeing Techno Teasers safety. She nominated FatherJamix, SheThic, and LargeDog. Choosing to nominate people who would reduce the amount of blood on her hands. At the veto LargeDog won his second competition of the season and used it to save himself from eviction. Skinny named a4DCube as the replacement. After voting to save FatherJamix was voted to stay with 4 votes to stay. Meaning SheThic and a4DCube were evicted. Week 4 After the triple it was revealed to the house that PuppyDogGirl, who had been playing the game with them, was actually Delicatlies pretending to be an alt. But since she survived until jury stage, she was allowed to switch to her main account. The hacker competition and teams twist also came to an end. After a GRUELING HOH competiton that lasted over 3 hours, TheStarringRole was the last man standing, and he was awarded with the Head of Household key! He decided to nominate Reset and Camvid for eviction, the two people that would create the least amount of blood. At the veto Sanducci won her first competiiton and discarded it. After a vote of 3-5 Camvid was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 5 At week 5's hoh, all the evicted houseguests competed to reenter the house. At the end Large won HOH and SheThic won the right to re-enter the house. Large nominated Cookie and Starring for eviction, fearing the Blindsided Kidz alliance taking control of the game. At the veto FatherJamix won his first competition, and used it to save Cookie from eviction. Large nominated Reset in their place in order to reduce the blood. By a vote of 4-4 Large had to break the tie. He chose to evict StarringRole, making him the first member of the jury. Week 6 At the spot the difference HoH, EmeraldSpades pulled the win out and nominated SheThic and Reset, in order to create the least amount of blood. However at the veto SkinnyxIcon won and used it to save Reset from eviction. After a small fight between Emerald and Skinny, Cookie was named the replacement. Much to Emeralds dismay Cookie was evicted by a vote of 4-2. Week 7 Following Week 6's drama, Emerald was in trouble when Skinny won HoH, she nominated Emerald and LargeDog, two competition threats. At the do or die veto Emerald won the veto and saved herself from eviction. SkinnyxIcon named Reset the replacement as a pawn, and in the end there was a tie, 3-3. SkinnyxIcon chose to cast her sole vote to evict LargeDog, keeping reset in the house. Week 8 Part 1 After Larges eviction the Final 8 competed in an Endurance Competition, when you were evicted you had to pick a case with a punishment or prize. MrFluffy2002 ended up recieving the BB Jail, and was placed in the BB Jail. In there she is unable to compete in competitions but is immune from being nominated for the week. Alanaxii got Suit Up, and has to wear her suit to every competition. FatherJamix won the competition and took his first HoH, choosing to nominate SheThic and SkinnyxIcon. At the veto Alanaxii won her first competition. And discarded it. By a vote of 5-0 SkinnyxIcon was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 8 Part 2 Following Skinnys eviction. The final 7 competed for Head of Household. EmeraldSpades won and nominated Reset and Shethic. at the veto Delicatlies won and discarded it. Fluffy used her double vote power. By a vote of 1-4 Reset was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 9 Following Resets eviction. The final 6 competed for Head of Household. Delicatlies won her first HoH of the season, and nominated FatherJamix and SheThic. With Fluffy2002 being her backdoor target, At the veto competition FatherJamix won and used it to save himself from eviction. Sanducci nominated MrFluffy2002, and she was subsequently evicted by a vote of 2-1. Week 10 In the final 5 the HOH came down to EmeraldSpades and SheThic, Emerald decided to throw it to She and SheThic became the new Head of Household ending her nomination streak. She nominated Delicatlies and Alanaxii for eviction, debating whether to evict father or alana. After the veto SheThic won giving her all the power. She used it to save Delicatlies, her closest ally. And nominated FatherJamix in her place. After a vote of 1-1 SheThic had to break the tie and chose to evict FatherJamix. Week 11 At the HoH Emerald won securing her spot in the final 3. She decided to nominate Alanaxii and Delicatlies for eviction. At the veto competition Delicatlies won and used it to save herself from eviction. SheThic was named the replacement as the only one eligible. Delicatlies then decided to keep her closest ally SheThic by evicting Alanaxii by a vote of 1-0. Week 12 - Final HoH At the final HOH Part 1, SheThic and Delicatlies teamed up against Emerald, and were successful as Delicatlies won Part 1 of the final HOH. During part 2 Emerald defeated SheThic and moved on to part 3. At the final part Sanducci and Emerald answered questions to try and earn the final HOH. In the end EmeraldSpades won, becoming the Final HOH of the season. After weighing her options she decided she had a better chance against SheThic in the final two, since she had coasted most of the season. Little did she know no matter who she had taken would result in a loss for her. Week 12 - Jury Voting After pleading their cases to the jury the votes came rolling in. Near the end it was 4-4, with StarringRoles vote deciding the winner. Starring decided and the results came in. By a vote of 5-4, SheThic is the winner of Big Brother Three! SheThic recieved 2,000 robux as her prize. and EmeraldSpades won 500 robux. Cookie1337 won AFH and recieved 75 robux.